carbotanimationsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Beginning of the End (Ep 6)
This page is for the sixth episode. For the zeroth episode within the seventh season, please visit "The Beginning of the End". 'The Beginning of the End '''is the sixth episode in the seventh season of [[StarCrafts|''StarCrafts]]. It is the one-hundred thirty-eighth episode overall. Plot The episode starts with the devastated, powered-down protoss base, covered in moss when it was left behind after the raid by Red Team. Rambolord is shown guarding the remaining base. However, the purple zerg consists of a roach, hydralisk, a pack of zerglings and drone unburrow when they had been hiding from the red onslaught. Reaper and the probes and sentry are happy to see their zerg allies alive and well. The probe warps in a pylon in order to power up the neighboring gateways and dark shrine. However, it uses up all their last minerals as they check their pockets, even the penniless reaper, and they cannot either locate a mineral field or construct a new nexus. Slouching in utter failure, the units feel hopeless. Hydralisk pats the reaper to comfort. This is all because the overwhelming numbers of Red Team are restlessly approaching towards them! Inside the mothership, Sgt. Patches, still tied on fours against the wall, watch Derpfestor, Obnoxious Executor and Donut Marine looking at their enemies in vain. Derpfestor crawls near the marine in custody, letting him witness the surviving Alliance meeting their doom. Patches shakes violently, trying to free from restrains. However, the infestor uses his tentacle to pat him and calm him down before he goes to the elevator to resume his work, followed by the betrayed executor who left the luggage behind. Donut Marine walks near the blue marine. When it is all end of the alliance, the probe lays the bodies of Bob the Ragelot on the ground, crying as he mourn over his hero. He buries him. Meanwhile, Donut Marine aims his Gauss rifle at Sgt. Patches to execute him once and for all. He shoots him and Patches feels the tremendous pain on his shot body until he drops dead, with one of the strings tying his arm snapped off. Satisfied by his job, Donut Marine finishes his last donut so he goes to a new batch of donuts in the box to eat more. As he turns around, he is surprised to see Patches gone missing. Back on the battlefield, the Alliance stands still as they face against the Red Team on arrival, whilst the raining meteors on the background. Probes and a drone hug each other in fear. Rambolord, covered in scars and grime, bravely prepares his Gauss rifle. The reaper shuts his eyes and yells. Characters Alliance * Rambolord * Hi-dralisk * Roach * Zerglings * Drone * Reaper * Probes * Sentry * Sgt. Patches Red Team * Derpfestor * Obnoxious Executor * Donut Marine * Entire red units. Trivia * This is the penultimate episode of StarCrafts. * This is the first StarCrafts ''episode with the same title of the previous one within ''StarCrafts ''series. The first was zeroth episode titled as "The Beginning of the End". * Hi-dralisk pats a terran for the first time since Crackhead petted Patchling in "Season 6 Episode 0". * On the distant background from mothership's view, the units are all small, abstract circles to save time from animating multitudes of units. * On the ending background card, Patchling is missing. The remaining Alliance unit is dark templar with teal eyes as shown behind the ''StarCrafts ''logo. * Raining meteors may be a reference to the intro of ''WarCraft III: Reign of Chaos. Cultural Reference * The donut box with purple markings may be the parody of Dunkin' Donuts. Video Category:Episode Category:Season 7 Episodes Category:Protoss Episodes Category:Terran Episodes Category:Zerg Episodes